Reencounter
by Austin Creek
Summary: 2 years have gone by since that Glee Club reunion back in March 18th 2014, Rachel was back home for the holidays. What happened to Quinn was she still with Puck, with Biff, alone? Kurt and Blaine? Well things may have changed. And what about Mercedes Jones, Britt and Santana, and the rest of the Glee Club members? Ohio's reunion is going to change everybody's life.
1. Back to Ohio (chapter 1)

**December 20th, 2016  
OHIO**

2 years have gone by since that Glee Club reunion back in March 18th 2014, Rachel was back home for the holidays.

She was hoping to rest for a while, actually a few days only which would already be good. Since she's been doing such an amazing job as Fanny Brice in the Broadway show "Funny Girl" the producer Sidney Greene decided to give her some days as a reward plus she's been very dedicated to the bill, very professional and after all it's almost Christmas, even though Rachel's parents care more about the Hanukkah itself she knows she'd have more chances of seeing her friends this time of the year, which doesn't happen in a long time. She has been all work and no fun, except when she goes out with her fellow cast members, even though she does not have no one really close to her as her former Glee Club friends and colleagues.

Kurt still was in New York but for some reason they stopped seeing each other as they used to, they were no longer roommates.

Rachel had now a spacious apartment when it comes to each division of the house but not a mansion or something, modern but cozy (a gift from Sidney Green after her 1st year as Fanny, after realizing it was a hit and not an instant one, Rachel Berry was now a name that came to stay, and he was always afraid of losing her to bigger projects such as movies, to the Hollywood industry, he'd do anything to please his big star).

Kurt was still studying at NYADA so his schedule was also very tight, he and Blaine were no longer living together for the past 10 months since he was now focused on a June Dolloway project, she advised him to move out to focus only on the project, a kind of fame TV show she got Blaine to star in, he was now going to be singing and dancing on national TV, it was a TV show for the Fox network, the stakes were really high, they were betting it all in a big and fancy production with an.. unknown as the front man. It appears in the end she got what she wanted, Blaine and Kurt were not a couple anymore, but they still texted from time to time, always formal conversations nothing but that, he was now living in L.A.

And so was Mercedes Jones by the way, she was still trying to make it big, she had already released an album which wasn't a success, in part because they didn't give her the freedom to be herself and do things her own way, but she was still seen as a new Jennifer Hudson.

She still had it, she just had to meet the certain kind of people to work with and re-launch her career, so there she was working, she was not going to give up, hell to the no she'd say to people who would doubt she could still hit the billboard 100 big time.

Though her album wasn't a success she was someone to know and to be with in L.A, small circuits of course but she was, she had her manager changed, believe it or not she had a plan, and that plan involved going to Ohio, so the holidays came and she did. That plan also involved Santana Lopez and an old song the two recorded two years ago.

Santana and Brittany were living together with Kurt back in New York, she was attending NYU, Intro to Sociology which had become somewhat useful for her to calm down a bit and understand how to relate a little bit better around other people than just Britt, who was also attending NYU, Calculus. But they both felt like they were not reaching their potential, but they wouldn't say it to one another, but intimately they both felt they would be happier doing other kind of stuff.

Perhaps Ohio would forever change the way their lives could have been, but they were going home for the holidays with no intention or idea of what could happen besides maybe encounter their families and maybe just maybe their old friends, they also had the need to be around people they knew well and who knew them well too.

Both of them went to Ohio alone without Kurt who had to deliver some paper works before going home.

* * *

**Reviews are important, you don't have to say only good things, say what you need to say, tell me what did you like and what you didn't and also what are you eager to happen. Or what do you think is going to happen.**

**Sorry for any grammar mistake, I'm not a native english speaker.**


	2. Unholy Reunion (chapter 2)

**December 21st, 2016**

**OHIO**

"Things really don't seem to change, those bitches still suck without us on the team, how can Sue allow this mediocrity to continue?" Said Santana, raising her eyebrows and crossing her arms to her chest.

"San, I don't think they suck… of course the Cheerios are not as good as they once were back in our time but.." Smiling, grabbing Santana by her waist and immediately interrupted by a pretty sweet and familiar voice.

"… Santana is right, I have to admit." They both look back and surprise, surprise... "We were the unholy trinity after all, plus we were royalty, no one will ever compare to us." Quinn Fabray was also in Ohio? Whoa, they were not expecting that at all.

"Look Britt who has decided to join us, Stretch Marks is back among the commoners, though… I guess after what happened between us at the prom I can't call you that anymore." Santana teased..

"Oh I bet Quinn doesn't have a single stretch mark, I used to look under the toilet when we attended McKinley.." Brittany let it slip away.. which actually made both of them look confused and amused at the same time, Brittany was still so genuine.

"Yes Santana thanks for your affectionate nickname, you're still the same bitch right?" Quinn said.

"Oh the royalty curses" – Said Santana while poking Britt, who smiled.

"Ok girls, let's not bring the past back, I mean I'm here. So of course I couldn't resist and take a look, it's our legacy in some way... but some things must stay in the past from now on, ok?"

Meanwhile Rachel who didn't know Santana and Brittany were in town, or Quinn by the way, decided to go over to their former show choir rehearsal room, she had some great memories, some were sad but most of them were truly great, she considered them a blessing because that Glee Club, that rehearsal room, was a big part of what she is nowadays, was a big part to the path she was pursuing.

So she had left the McKinley High School interior and was leaving when she decided to take a look at her former school's field and how surprised was she when she saw those 3 girls in front of the bleachers.

She was a little shy at the beginning but she decided to stop by and say hi to them, as she was approaching – neither one of them realized her presence cause they were really paying attention, while chatting, to the new Cheerios – she noticed a 4th person was also coming over embracing Quinn's waist from behind.

She froze. She was now shaking her head over and over again, and her face… well let's just say she was upset, and a 3 year old kid would realize that and so would Santana who turned around after hearing Rachel's voice – she didn't realize but she said _what_ out loud, it wasn't supposed to, she was only questioning herself mentally but she let it out.

"Berry? You're alive. Oh royalty is indeed among us today." – Lopez hadn't seen her in a while, even though they were living in same city due to Rachel's new schedule… "She froze. What?! Have you been thrown a slushie already and your brain is frozen? Oh I'd love to see that… it brings me old memories actually."

Still no answer from Rachel, who stood still, not saying a word, barely breathing, embarrassed.

They were all apprehensive and confused with Rachel's reaction.

"I guess the Broadway made her even more dumb than she already was…" Santana was losing her nerves.

"You're, you're.." Rachel tried to say something but she was only babbling.

"Oh Dwarf SPEAK!" Brittany pinched Santana as she yelled to Berry.

"Are you okay Rachel? What's going on? Oh we missed you too. But you have to speak, I can only communicate with Lord Tubbington without speaking, with you I really don't have that connection... well I can communicate with San too but.."

"… that's a different communication Britt. She wouldn't understand." Santana said.

"I am glad to see you all I just…" Rachel tried to speak once again.

"You just WHAT?" Santana said.

"Is it me? Because you're staring at me, and it is really starting to creep me out. I know I'm rich and handsome but I'm also committed to Quinn so.."

"You're no Rock Hudson. Quinn your man's ego is way too high.." Santana laughed.

"You're with Biff?" Rachel finally said it.

"Oh so that's what this is about, we can all go lunch now. Such a drama, Kurt should be here now then it would REALLY be a telenovela as my Abuela would say. Yes Rachel she is." Santana shut the conversation.

"I am with Biff yes Rachel, and I am very happy." Quinn subtly said

"But I thought you were with Puck, and I also thought you were going to be in Beth's life with more frequency, you two looked so happy when we had the reunion 2 years ago." Rachel was not so upset anymore she was now more confused than sad.

"Well, me and Puck took different paths in our lives." Quinn said while being interrupted by Biff.

"Quinn came to her senses realizing it was a bad trade and I accepted her back even with all those lies about her past, he was a punk, wasn't going anywhere in his life, and we can accomplish great things as a couple in Pittsburgh society." Biff looked arrogant as ever.

"So you want Quinn as your pet, your favorite pet I suppose but still a pet, a trophy? It's all business?" Santana could not believe it wasn't her who was saying those exact words but Rachel Berry, yes Berry!

"Well I guess our conversation is over. I am Biff McIntosh and I know what's better for my interests."

"EXACT" Rachel was really mad and upset again, she was actually furious. "YOUR interests, not Quinn's. Quinn is this the man you want to build a family with, a life with? Where is the sassy Quinn Fabray we all knew? Where's the Quinn Fabray who would go against the World if necessary to fight for what's right? The one who told me I was too young to get married. The Cheerleader we all were afraid of but who we also admired the most, the fierce Quinn Fabray, who would fight back and take no shit, pardon my French, from no one?"

"I wasn't afraid of her…" Santana replied.

Quinn just gulped not saying a word for some seconds. "Rachel it's my choice, we both attend Yale, we have the same life goals, well most of them, and I don't have to justify myself to you. You wouldn't understand even if I did."

"Do you love him?" Rachel asked. Brittany and Santana were now looking at each other questioning what was it all about.

"That's just silly. Actually that's an outrage! I won't take any more of this nonsense, let's go Quinn, we are done here." Biff said pulling Quinn's arm.

As they were leaving Rachel yelled: "She is not your puppet you know? Sooner or later she will wake up and see what she's been missing. She's not anyone's puppet." Quinn heard it but she didn't turn her head back, she kept on her away to Biff's car.

"Whoa that was intense. You went from 0 to 100, you went from not saying a word to knock her out, I mean for once in my life I am… oh how hard it is for me to say this…" Santana was postponing.

"…what she wants to say Rach is that she's in the same vibe as you, well besides having a computer surname which can become handy I don't see why Quinn is with him too but… Santana has the same opinion as you do, she just doesn't want to face it." Britt completed her girlfriend's reasoning.

"Okay. I admit, I don't like that guy either, he is scumbag, such a douchebag and so cocky, he looks like a peacock all the time but what can we do?"

"Bring her to her senses as that idiot said, but not in the way he said, showing who he really is, Santana he has embarrassed and humiliated her once and he just did it again here, now, in front of us. It's our moral duty to help Quinn remember who she is." Rachel was determined to help Quinn get rid of McIntosh.

"Well, it's our first day here and the drama is back… I can't say I didn't miss it… I'm in. What's your agenda? I hope you have a plan, cause we are not going to get much by telling her again how stupid he is and how wrong this whole situation is. We have to dig deeper." Fiat lux, Santana had an idea.. it was just an idea but it could work.

"Dig deeper? What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"Remember Brody? Remember how I unmasked that gigolo, against all the odds, you and Kurt had me out of the apartment because you didn't believe me at first but then… I prove you were wrong and I was right. That's what we are going to do with this sucker."

"I don't understand." Rachel said.

"I have my connections and I've heard he is not this morally upright young man who everybody thinks he is, it might hurt Quinn but I too believe she deserves better."

"Still don't get it."

"He's not the choirboy he might seem only because he has a heritage, a fancy family name and is always wearing suits." Santana reposted.

"So you are saying…" Rachel still wasn't quite understanding Santana's point, he might be everything and more but not a gigolo, was Santana saying that or what.

"Berry.." Santana started, Brittany stopped her.

"Rach what I think Santana is trying to say is that he is a womanizer when Quinn's not around… like she said she has her connections, are you keeping Lord Tubbington as your spy San?"

"No I'm not Britt, Lord Tubbington isn't part of my connections but he might be one day who knows." Santana joked. "But yes Britt you're a genius, that's exactly what I am trying to say, I heard he flirts and has one night stands here and there.. so I just have to confirm that info and then we can use it as a bait."

* * *

**Thanks so far for the acceptance of this story.**

**Answering to last night's question: it will have Brittana moments yes and hopefully Faberry.**

**Once again, reviews are important, give me your feedback whether it is good or bad, tell me what you may have liked and what you didn't.**

**Also, I'm not a native english speaker, sorry for any grammar mistake you may find.**


	3. Breadsticks Bait (chapter 3)

**(****still) December 21st, 2016**

**OHIO – William McKinley High School**

"Rachel now to make this work I need you to shut up and do exactly as I say so."

"I'm not sure what that implies Santana, let alone do _exactly as _you _say so_… but I'll try." Rachel said.

Santana gave her an inquisitive look while dialing a phone number to which none of them, both Rachel and Brittany, where aware who would that be.

"Is this Quinn Wannabe?"

"_What?"_

"Yes I was right, this is the number."  
_"Santana?"_

"Who else? Were you expecting your booty call Artie or someone else? Kitty, of course it is me."

"_Well first he isn't my booty call, second I don't have a thing to talk to you so why are we even speaking right now?" _Kitty said, a little bit mad.

"Oh sweet Kitty I think we do. What if I tell you that I am actually calling because Quinn, your beloved and idolized Quinn Fabray asked me to? Would you be interested?"

_"Spare me Santana, we all know how you work, what's the game now, what's the scheme, because if Quinn wants to talk to me she why wouldn't she do it?"_

"Oh good to know my legend precedes me. Well Quinn isn't here but she asked me to, you know Kitty she's with Biff McIntoshand they are both in Ohio for the holidays that's why she asked me to call you, because she's with him all the time, and she wants to talk to you about something related to her Cheerios legacy and how she wants you to assume her 'throne' bla bla bla, so don't shoot the messenger."

"_Oh. I had no idea." _Kitty was now really interested.

Santana blinked to both Rachel and Brittany, she knew it was a trigger and it had certainly worked, she had Kitty and she knew she would do whatever she said from now on.

"So… the thing is, Quinn asked me to tell you she will be at Breadsticks tonight at 9 o'clock, can you make it?" Santana asked while throwing the bait.

"_Sure I can make it. Tell Quinn I'll be there 9 o'clock sharp!" _

"Ok Quinn Wannabe I'll tell her."

"_Sant..." _Kitty didn't have the chance to finish what she was going to say, it was probably related to what Santana just called her.

Rachel looked astonished, she couldn't believe how sagacious her friend was… well she knew Santana was smart but what a convincing liar and somewhat genius she was!... she just didn't want to say it out loud.

While Brittany was really proud of her girlfriend.

"Santana I must admit I don't know why you just called Kitty and what are you going to pull out of the hat but I'm surprised with how sagacious you are."

"Yentl, it's called street smarts, and you just had a lesson for free, so I guess I see you at Breadsticks later on." Santana said to Rachel.

"I guess.. 9 o'clock, I'll be there…" Rachel was a little afraid of what Santana could do but it was a plan to 'save ' Quinn so she would make it.

…

**Breadsticks – Lima, Ohio**

Santana and Brittany were both sharing a spaghetti and reliving their moments back when they were attending McKinley High, so Rachel was really a third wheel… she was praying for Kitty to arrive, she was ok with their romance, she had actually always root for them but she was feeling like she was being left out of the conversation… then again, there was no conversation at all.

_(Thank God) _Rachel thought after seeing Kitty entering.

"Hey Santana she's coming over. Get ready." Rachel said.

"I'm always ready Berry, always. Watch and learn."

Kitty approached the table, rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "WHAT? It was a joke? I always knew it was a joke from the start."

"Well Kitty Kat you're here… so I guess it means I really fooled you."  
"I don't even know why I am here."  
"Oh but you are, so sit your skinny ass and listen what we have to say." Santana said.

"And why would I do that? Only because the great Santana Lopez says so? That's not enough for me."

"Oh right I forgot I'm not the one you have a huge crush on, your lesbian crush has a name: Quinn Fabray." Santana said pointing her index finger to a chair.

Rachel gulped.

"I have not." Kitty replied. "What I have is admiration for the girl she was during High School."

"Now we are talking." Santana said.

Brittany was really not paying attention, she was more focused on playing with her food instead.

"That's what this really is about." Rachel said. "It's about Quinn, and we somehow need your help, well Santana does."

"Oh now you know my name?" Kitty asked.

Rachel tried to be convincing. "Of course I know."

"Then what is it? It is actually easy, Santana said it. So what is it." Kitty said again.

"Even if she didn't I would know."

"C'mon Berry just say it, so we can overcome this and move forward." Santana replied.

"It's Kimmy."

"Seriously dwarf?!"  
"Told you she wouldn't know my name."  
"It's… Carly? Karma?" Rachel was embarrassed.

"IT IS Kitty, even I know that Rachel, let's focus on what really matters. Quinn is in danger and WE need your help, not me, we! I'm the one who chose you for the part but we all need you." Santana said.

Hearing that Quinn was in danger was enough to Kitty to sit next to them at Breadsticks.

"I'm all ears."

"So, she's with that prick Biff McIntosh, and you wouldn't recognize her if you had seen her early today."

"Well I did, but Sue didn't let me come over and talk to you guys, but I didn't see Biff there, I guess I left before he arrived."

"Oh yes the Cheerios, you guys suck by the way."  
"What can I say, Sue is punishing me and I'm out of the team most of the time, I know those bitches aren't as good as they could be with me on the team."

"Sure, bla bla bla. The thing is we will have you as bait to show who Biff really is and to bring the old Quinn back."

"Why are you so sure I would agree?" Kitty asked.

"Because I still remember that episode with Marley… what about you pretty little liar? And also because I know you like Quinn and she deserves the best, and the best doesn't have McIntosh in its name." Sarcastic Santana.

"She really deserves the best." Rachel said.

"She does." Brittany add. "But wait I thought you were Quinn… are we planning something for Quinn with Quinn?!"

Kitty rolled her eyes again. "I'm in. When, what and how are we doing this?"

"Wait for my call, you're the perfect choice, I heard the prick has a thing for blondes… and also for former cheerleaders, oh you're still in action, it doesn't matter, you will have to do for the job."

"Wait. I'm not a piece of meat so let's clarify that, but yes I can tease him and ..."

"… and make him try to take advantages of you while we film it, we will have it all controlled so you will be safe and I can promise you this nothing will really happen we just have to record it, record enough to show Quinn who he really is behind her back and then bring her back to her senses."

"Ok… and how do you know he will bite the bait… weird thing referring to myself as a bait even though I'm hot and awesome." Kitty smiled.

"Hot? Moving on. He's a pervert and a player, TRUST ME, he will bite the bait. Well… don't let him really bite your bait if you know what I mean…" Santana teased and poked Brittany who laughed out loud upon realizing what Santana meant.

"Santana! We are in a public space for god sake." Rachel was blushing.

"Oh I forgot we are in the presence of the prude Rachel Berry. You weren't so prude when you were with Finn or with that Brody, the gigolo, remember?"

"Santana! I'm not a prude I'm just saying…"

"Oh you're jealous now? You would like to have some…. You know… Girl on girl action?"  
"Santana!" Rachel was blushing once again.

Kitty sighed. "Well, enough drama, I understood everything, and I will be waiting for your call Santana, now excuse me but I'm out, enjoy your threesome girls I'm sure you will." She blinked and left.

Rachel was incredulous, but at the same time she wondered why was she blushing.

"Well she's right, I mean she's right concerning the fact this is over, the plan has started, the rest is up to me, she's not right about the threesome of course. I mean... I wouldn't want a thing with a dwarf like you, with other dwarfs maybe…" Santana once again teasing and laughing.

"Oh it would be fun San." Britt said laughing.

"Brittany you too? Oh I'm out."

"You were never in." Santana said, with an evil laugh, Rachel blushed even more, it was her cue to leave, it had been such an intense day, and she needed to rest and regain energy for those days ahead.

* * *

**Reviews are important guys. Keep me updated concerning what you enjoy about the chapter and about the whole story, and what you do not like at all.  
****Also what do think it should happen or what you think it will happen in the future.**

**Once again I'm not a native english speaker and my english may be very rusty so if you find any grammar mistake tell me. **

**Thanks for reading, if you like it share with your friends who are also Gleeks or Faberry/Pezberry/Brittana, etc fans ;D**


	4. Brittana Cuddling (chapter 4)

**December 22, 2016**

**OHIO (Brittany's bedroom)**

**1.30 pm (13h30)**

There they were, still in bed, Brittany and Santana.  
During their stay in Lima, Ohio they were both staying at Brittany's parents house (they were totally fine with them being a couple, as a matter of fact they loved Santana &amp; they could see how good she was to their daughter and how happy she was near the latina).

Brittany was already awake, she was scratching Santana's back, but really softly &amp; gently, which made her task of waking up her lover a little bit harder, but she just couldn't stop doing it, Santana's skin was so smooth she thought and it was also delightful to watch her, she was so sweet when she was in Brittany's arms conversely to when she was with other people (she would then be mainly bossy and sometimes a little bit rude).

The bedroom curtains were still closed but a little bit of light was already inside, Brittany could swear it was a beautiful day outside, which was amazing considering it was December and that the probability was it would be snowing and she loved snow but she was also a little done with it for a few days, they had a lot of snow back in New York in the past weeks. She wanted to take a walk with Santana or something, actually first of all she wanted to eat, she was starving.

"San, baby, you have to wake up, I don't know what time is it but I'm pretty sure it's after 12 pm and I am…" Brittany wasn't able to finish, because as she was speaking she also stopped scratching Santana's back and so the Latina interrupted her.

"Oh don't stop Britt, it was so good." Said Santana with a sleepy voice.

Brittany smiled upon hearing Santana. "Oh you can actually hear me. Baby I'm sorry I didn't mean to stop but we have to get out of bed."

"Why?"  
"I'm starving San, I swear I could eat a whole buffalo now." Brittany said.

"There's a buffalo with a hole?" Santana asked still sleepy.

Brittany laughed. "No San, there's no buffalo so I guess there's no hole, that's the point there's no food here, what I said is I need to eat something, I'm starving."

"Oh I see…" Santana was still with her eyes closed.

"So baby, I need to regain my energy after that last night, I ran out of batteries, you were unstoppable last night San." Britt said while kissing Santana's shoulder.

"Oh now we are talking. So you say you're out of energy because of me? That must mean something good…" Santana kissing Britt's neck.

"At last. So now you talk to me."  
"Oh course I do, you're indirectly making me a compliment aren't you Britt?" Santana was at last starting to be a little bit more aware of the conversation, after all she was happy with Brittany's words, which made her slowly starting to wake up but she was still quite sleepy.

When Brittany was about to answer the phone rang. Over and over again. "Santana it's yours. I can't reach it."

"Oh but I don't feel like moving. It's so warm and cozy here."  
"Oh now who's being lazy? Take the call, it could be important."  
"Ok you won Britt." And reached her arm out to the phone still with her eyes closed and answered her phone. "Hello" She said with a sleepy and really tender voice, due to her 'condition' (of being in bed with Britt, in her arms she was the sweetest person to be around).

"_I could swear you are still in bed, still sleeping, what voice is that, if I didn't know you I would even say 'this girl is so sweet' " _ \- The voice on the other side said.

"Excuse me. Who is it, and why are you calling me so soon in the morning?" Lopez asked.

The voice laughed big time. _"So soon in the morning? Santana it's almost 2 pm, that's serious… you didn't even recognized me? Let me talk to Brittany I'm sure she's next to you or you wouldn't be with such a mellow voice right now."_

Santana immediately gave the phone to Brittany and cuddled even more, resting her head on Brittany's chest. "Someone needs to talk to you"

"Someone? Hi, who is this?" Brittany asked.

"_Britt it's me, Quinn."_

"It's Quinn, San, you didn't recognized her voice?" Santana made a noise which probably meant yes but also that she didn't care.  
_"You two are still in bed? It's almost 2pm, have you had lunch at least?_

"Not even breakfast Quinn, Santana is cuddled next to me, I can't wake her up, I already said that I'm starving and that I could eat a buffalo."  
_"Dear Brittany you couldn't eat a buffalo all by yourself…"_

"Oh. You're probably right, it would be hard to find one in Lima." She thought.

Quinn laughed through her nose. _"No, what I meant is it would be a lot for you to eat alone, never mind. You two need to get out of bed ASAP, first because it is not healthy for you to be with no food on your stomach and second cause I'm having a cocktail party / dinner tonight and I wanted to invite you two and I was also hoping you could call the rest of the people that might be in town during this time of the year, I mean I already know Rachel is here… though I'm not sure if it is a good idea to call her over, but tell Santana that if Rachel promises to calm down I'm proud to have her later on."  
_

"Oh that's great Quinn, I will tell Santana. And concerning Rachel her intentions were the best I'm sure, but don't worry I will tell her to chill out, so what about Kurt I heard he is coming over to Lima too, he may already be in town, want me to call him too?" Brittany asked.

"_Sure, Kurt, and everybody else who may be in town, as long as you tell them it's our party, our dinner, mine and Biff's, which means they have to respect us as a couple."  
_

"Ease your mind, it will be peaceful. What time and where?" Brittany asked, upon Quinn giving her the details of tonight's dinner they hang off the phone.

Santana started to stretch and pulled herself up leaning her head on Brittany's shoulder with a good morning kiss to which Brittany obviously replied. "Good morning sunshine. I can now see your beautiful eyes."

Santana smiled gently, she really loved Brittany with all of her heart. "I'm sorry Britt, but it was so good here under the blankets next to you, your chest is the perfect place to rest and forget the world."

Brittany kissed Santana upon hearing that last sentence. "Yes but now Quinn has called and she invited us to a dinner tonight and she also asked us to, well she actually asked you to call whoever is in town for the holidays, but as for Rachel she asked you to calm her down so that she could feel respected concerning her choice of being with Biff."

"We'll see about that… I mean of course Rachel won't say any of what she said yesterday because that's not part of the plan, actually that would be a disaster it would ruin it completely but we'll see if by the end of the night Quinn still finds Biff her guardian angel. See Britt now my peace has ended." She said hugging her girlfriend.

"Not yet." Brittany said while pointing at Santana's nose. "First we have to eat something, so while you make the phone calls I will go down stairs get us something to eat."

"Breakfast?"

"San it's 2pm already, I was thinking of a brunch…"

"Oh baby you're out of this world! Seriously? I'd love to brunch with you." She said softly biting Brittany's under lip and smiling at the same time.

Brittany wore a silk white robe with little blue birds on it, and as she was about to leave the bedroom already with an opened door she turned around and said. "Maybe we can have a shower together after we eat. Or maybe before, I'll make sure to prepare our brunch, I'll bring it here, and we eat after we take a shower."

"I love you Britt. I'll be waiting." Santana blinked.

"I love you too San."

So, now Santana had to make some phone calls, she wasn't sure who was indeed in town but she sure knew where to start, Rachel.

"Are you up or what?"  
_"As if. I'm not you."_ Rachel said immediately.  
"How do you know?"  
_"You forget we were roommates back in New York, and I know you use to wake up pretty late whenever you and Brittany are together, am I right?"  
_"Hate to say it, but yes you are._"  
"Plus, you forget I do have my moisturizing ritual so I do have to start my day early, my skin is sacred to me."_

"Bla, bla, bla… who cares. So the story here is, Quinn called me, well she spoke to Brittany actually, and she is having a dinner or something later on, she wanted me to call whoever is in town as long as we respect her relationship with that asshole, which includes, you she was very straight about it – straight and Quinn in the same sentence is actually funny but let's move on."

"_I didn't get that last part, what's funny?"_ Rachel was confused.

"Never mind, you wouldn't get it anyway. It would be too much for you to handle right now. So the important here is: You need to calm down and follow the plan, I will be calling Kitty after I'm done with you. Second, do you know if your mom is in town?"

"_My mom? You know I have no mom, well do you mean Shelby cause I haven't spoke to.."_

"NO DWARF, I mean Kurt, is he in Lima?"

"_You have no need to be rude Santana. He isn't my mom and we haven't spoke recently."_

"Which means… the work is all on me, that's ok, the bitch can handle it, meaning… consider it done, I'll find who is here and who is not."

"_I'm starting to think it won't be a good idea for me to go to that dinner, it's been a while since I've seen many of them, including Kurt – imagining he is here and he accepts the invitation, it will be awkward and kind of embarrassing…" _Rachel's voice trembled.

"Stop. Just stop. Don't you dare to make this about you Rachel. I'm done, we are not in McKinley anymore, so you're afraid? It was your choice to let people apart, now deal with it. Be a grown up. It's hard when you're 4'7 (140cm) but at least try and spare me the drama."

"_I'm not even going to reply, you're so rude Santana."  
_"Thanks. Will you be there or what?"  
_"For Quinn's sake I will. Text me the details such as the plan, time and place."_

"I will text you at what time &amp; where the dinner is having place but as for the plan, me, Britt and Kitty (the only ones who are aware of it, and it should stay this way) should get together before the dinner, maybe here, but I will text you in an hour or so."

And so they hang up the call, Santana also called Kitty and explained her the details, also telling her she would text her the time and place.

She successfully spoke to Kurt (who wasn't sure if he could make it), Artie, Mercedes, Mike, Tina, Sam, and Blaine who said he wouldn't make it due to his tight schedule having a lot of rehearsals and interviews since his show was about to premiere in a month or so (his schedule wasn't the only thing which was tight so were his pants, she wondered if he still wore the same outfits but she kept it to herself).

No one knew who was coming over and who wasn't, no one but Santana, well some of them knew cause they were going to go to that dinner together but Santana also didn't know that was happening, since she spoke to each one of them individually, so it was going to be a great surprise.

Thirty minutes later and Brittany was back, with a tray full of delicious stuff, and the smell oh the smell.  
"Delicious." Santana sighed.

"Me or the tray?"  
"Both."  
"Oh I'm jealous already." Said Brittany pretending to pout.

"Oh don't pout my love, I'd rather have you and starve to death."

"It wouldn't be a good idea… then I would lose you." Putting the tray on her desk.

"We were meant to be Britt, from the very start, and nothing could tear us apart." Lopez said.

"Someone woke up romantic today."

"I'm always romantic when I'm next to you, you do know I love you right Britt?"

"I not only know it but more important I feel it every single second I'm near you Santana Lopez." Hugging her, to which led Santana to kiss her deeply and take Brittany's robe off.

They immediately went to Brittany's bathroom, Santana was wearing a NYU tee and some red shorts, while Brittany already out of her robe was only with a blue tank top and some blue panties matching.  
"You do realize I'm starving right Santana?" She said while Santana was feeling if the water was already in the right temperature.  
"Oh you're hungry." Starting to kiss her neck.

"I am…" She said in a very low tone.  
"I'm about to make you more and more hungry, then you will be really starving, only then…" She started to led Brittany into the shower, grabbing her by her waist from behind, following her.

"You do know I'm still with my tank top and panties on."

"That's the point." She let the water run through Brittany's body &amp; clothes. "This is our own wet shirt party, our private party." She could now see a lot more of Brittany's body, which motivated her to remove her girlfriend's clothes.

"Santana…" Brittany was almost breathless with passion.  
"You're so beautiful Britt." She said staring at Brittany's body, from head to toes.

Brittany kissed her girlfriend and smiled. "And so are you _Señorita _Lopez, so you won't get all the tease, all the fun to yourself. Now is my turn to take your clothes off." Removing Santana's shorts &amp; tee.

The different tone of skin of Santana and Brittany was amazingly beautiful, with drops of water rushing down their bodies, which made them lose themselves with each other for some time, giving up to their passion, having their brunch finally after the shower.

* * *

**Hi guys, so here you go, a new chapter! Initially it wasn't supposed to be so long and it was also supposed to have a lot more concerning "Santana's plan" but then it would be a huge chapter, so y'all will have the chance to know more about the plan on chapter 5, for sure.**

**Once again, I'm no Native English Speaker so if you find any grammar mistakes, I'm sorry, let me know.  
Reviews are also GREAT, let me know what did you enjoy and what you did not like, also what are your expectations concerning the future (story, characters, plot, etc).**

**Enjoy! :D**


	5. Biff's Exposure (chapter 5)

**December 22, 2016**

**OHIO (Brittany's Parents Home)**

**7h30 pm**

So, there they were Santana, Brittany &amp; Rachel, that was the meeting point before they went to Quinn &amp; Biff's dinner, only them, they had discussed the plan's details and they were ready to go.

"So I hope everyone knows what to do when the time comes, I don't want anyone to complain later on saying '_oh I didn't get it', _have I made myself clear?" Said Santana, who was wearing a blue floral dress paired with a leather biker jacket and some black ankle strap boots, rock style, with her hair loose. With a very light pink lipstick.

"I am ready for sure, I will make that momma's boy look at me and…" said Kitty who was wearing a blue belted dress, with a black belt, that'd go above her knees with some black high heels, with her long hair loose and a little bit curly, she was immediately interrupted by Rachel. (For Kitty's outfit just google the 'It must have been love' performance outfit)

"Ok, ok we get it, we already know what you're going to do, or at least we have a slight idea… you don't have to give us details…" Rachel said, she was still a little upset about all that situation and frankly she was fearing the way it could go, she wasn't sure if she would be able to control herself with all that info and knowing the probability was they would unmask Biff but also hurt Quinn, well to be completely honest she wasn't really sure if it would result at all. She was wearing a light camel trench coat, a pair of brown gloves, a black turtleneck sweater, a dark gray skirt right above her knees with some black tights and black high heel boots. Her makeup was pretty soft, just some mascara, black eyeliner and a nude lipstick. She also had a pair of white round earrings, and was wearing a ponytail, she still had her bangs and caramel/blonde highlights on so her hair was simple but amazing. (For Rachel's look google the thanksgiving episode, season 4 in NY)

"Can we go? I'm starving…" Brittany said, she was wearing a red striped dress and dog print cardigan and as for her hair it was a messy top knot bun not very elaborated, her lipstick matched the color of her dress a really light red.

"Starving? Again Britt?" Santana was surprised… "I know I make you hungry but…"

"Oh please, can we go? I'm done with these kind of comments Santana." Rachel was ready to go ASAP.

"Here we go… here comes the prude once again, ok we'll go now but remember to stick to the plan. Quinn is expecting us around 8pm"

"Where? You didn't say where yet." Rachel said.

"It doesn't really matter does it? You're coming with us, so why bothering. Dwarf shut up and buckle up."

…

**10 minutes later there they were… at Quinn's Parents Home**

Santana rang Quinn's doorbell. "Hey Lucy Caboosey, right on schedule."

"Hello to you too Santana." Fabray said raising her eyebrow, Quinn's outfit was really classic… she was wearing a tea-length red paisley-print black dress and a coordinating paisley jacket, the dress covered her knees, with classic black shoes. And of course also the white pearl necklace. As for the hairstyle she had a classic middle part low bun.

"Hello Hillary Clinton, how are you tonight? Can we come in, we are freezing here." Lopez said provoking Quinn.

"Hillary? You know what Santana?" Pausing and taking a deep breath. "I'm not even going to bother because I'm a well respected man's wife now." Smiling gently, trying to calm herself.

"Oh I see… well respected man… and you're also his wife…already… okay, that's my cue to leave, c'mon Britt let's come inside. Told you… Hillary." Lopez blinked at Quinn, who had no idea what was coming, and entered Fabray's house.

"Oh so you girls brought Kitty too?" Quinn asked Rachel, who was quiet… maybe a little too much.

"Yes we did bring her." Rachel barely looking at Quinn.

"That's it?"

"Sorry Quinn, Santana called me early today, she said you were the one telling her to call anyone from the Glee Club who might be in town, so I said yes since…"

"…since you idolize me I know, and yes you're right I told her to call anyone who might be in Lima so you're welcome, I'm sorry."

"No problem, I'm really glad to be here. I'll leave you two alone, I'll go see Brittany and Santana inside if you don't mind." Kitty rushed to come inside to get the plan started.

Quinn smiled once again and nodded.

"I simply don't get it." Rachel said, crossing her arms on her chest. She was upset for some reason, actually she looked frustrated.

Quinn sighed. "What? What? What is it? I told Santana to keep you out if you were going to get me in trouble with Biff once again."

"See, that's not even it, yet"

"Then what is it? Let's come inside, it's freezing out here, but please Rachel don't ruin my dinner. Can you do that?!"

"Whatever." Rachel was really sad and mad at the same time, but why.

"Now we can sit here on this sofa where and discuss what's bothering you, quietly please, before they actually call us over to dinner, would you like anything to drink?" Quinn asked politely.

"No Quinn. I don't."

"Ok so what's bothering you?"

"I just don't get it. How can you be here after all that happened between you, Finn and your parents in this exact house some years ago, have you forgotten? Mostly your Father, he kicked you both. How and why are you here? I mean…" Oh now Rachel was starting to feel really really sad.

"Easy, sweetie. You don't know what you're talking about." Quinn advised.

"No, I do. I'm so disappointed and sad Quinn, you're becoming someone totally different from who you once were."

"Oh my, Rachel are you serious? That coming from you makes no sense. You changed a lot."

"Well, I may have changed in certain aspects, like the way I dress and I'm more confident of who I am but I've never backed down from what I support, what I believe, who I love."

"Actually… as far as I know you did… look over the room, see?That's Kurt, you didn't even notice him, why? Because everybody knows you barely speak to those who are also living in NY." Quinn had a point..

"Well that's different but yes I may have gone distance from some people.."

"From some people?" Said Quinn with a sarcastic laugh.

Meanwhile people were having their drinks before dinner; there he was Kurt who made the surprise of showing up, he was really classy, all in black , wearing a black tight turtleneck sweater, black skinny jeans, black shoes and a long white scarf with his hair perfectly combed. He was seriously paying attention to what was going on between Quinn and Rachel. "Santana do have any idea of what's going on over there?"

"No Lady Hummel, please let them talk the night is long." Lopez said, taking his drink from him and finishing it herself.

"You're evil Santana."  
"She's not, when we're in bed…" Brittany started.

"No Britt… this ends here." Santana said.

"But.. I was trying to let him know how sweet and caring you are."  
"I know babe but I must stand strong you know… my reputation and everything, I can't show weakness." She said kissing Brittany tenderly.

"Oh you two, we are family, or at least we used to be, I'm not sure anymore. I know you Santana, I know you a part-time heart, so stop pretending you don't." Kurt said getting another drink.

"Oh look San it's Ryder and Marley. They look like a wedding cake." Brittany said.

" I know… they are dressed up in white, but I didn't called them so… who did?" Santana was shaking her head, and about shaking heads… Mercedes just entered the living room too with Sam.

"There you are Satan! Finally! Oh girl I have so many things to discuss with you, you have no idea. No you don't but guess what… you will! Tonight!" Mercedes said.

"Oh hey guys, what's up?" Sam said.

"'Cedes I don't remember having anything to discuss with you but okay.. it just won't happen tonight." Santana said.

"Oh hell to the yes, you bet your ass it will."  
"No you have no idea of what's going on tonight." Santana said looking at Brittany who immediately looked at Kitty, who was speaking and having drinks with Biff, following the plan.

"Stop, something's wrong here…" Kurt said.  
"Oh, eat me Hummel. Nothing's wrong, nothing besides your hair." Santana said.

"No, no… I'm smelling something."  
"Yes probably the talcum powder that you still use nowadays." Giving a look to Brittany so she wouldn't say a word about their plan.

"You smell wonderfully Kurt." Brittany said, blinking to Santana and whispering at her ear. "I got this baby." To which Santana replied with a kiss.

"Oh you two are so in love, and so are we." Said Marley, who just joined them alongside Ryder.  
"Oh great, more people to boost my mood." Santana said.

"What?" Ryder was confused.  
"Nothing bro, it's just Santana having probably a bad day, high five bro, haven't seen you in a while." Said Sam trying to calm things down.

"Oh trouty mouth excuse me, you're the one who may be having a bad day, how are things doing inside that huge cavern nowadays, any dead mosquitos? Oh don't even tried, I'm way ahead of your answer."

"Santana girl you're on fire, I know you can sometimes have a bad temper but Kurt is definitely right, something is going on… you two keep watching both Quinn and Rachel and also Kitty and Biff."

"What's up y'all?" Artie said, surprising everybody who were so focused on that night's mystery. "And why is Kitty so close to Biff, isn't he dating Quinn or something?"

"Yeah, about that, I thought Quinn was with Puck, what happened?" Mercedes asked. "And why isn't here with us, he wasn't invited?"

"A lot happened Mercedes, but some things are going to be repaired tonight…" Lopez spoke a lot more than she wanted but she was distracted with Quinn and Rachel's chat, she was hoping Rachel hadn't already said what was supposed to happen tonight. "And no, Puck was indeed invited, well actually Quinn asked me to call everybody, she didn't make any reference about not inviting Puck, but he told me he wouldn't come due to what happened between the two and also because Biff would be here."

"I see… well I don't know what happened, but we will have a lot of time to catch up on tonight." Mercedes added.

"Oh no, we won't, not until I have done what I came for." Santana said.

"Again, there you go, see? Mercedes and I we are right, something's going on, what are you up to, you sexy devil?" Kurt questioned.

"I enjoyed both 'sexy' and 'devil', maybe there's still hope for you." Santana said laying her shoulder on Britt's head who laughed upon hearing Santana's last phrase.

"Answer us." Kurt said, but Santana was saved by the bell another Glee Club member, well…couple? Were they a couple once again? Well another two former members of the Glee Club joined them.

"I've missed you guys, this actually reminds me our days with Mr. Schue, except he isn't here with us, but that's not really the point, the point is it almost brings me to tears cause nothing stays the same except you guys I hope, ohhh I've missed you!"

They all said simultaneously. "Tina!"

Yes indeed, it was the always emotional Tina with… Mike Chang.

"Mike! What's up bro? You and Tina are together? You know we kissed some years ago…" Sam really laid back, he was sometimes as innocent and genuine as Brittany maybe that's why they dated back in the day.

"Yeah… unfortunately I'm aware, but those days are over Sam, she's with me for good now." Hugging Tina really tight.

"Though I'm pretty happy to hear you speak about us like that… you don't need to hug me that hard Mike." Everybody laughed, and so Quinn's father came to the living room's center to announce that the dinner was now served.

Which led Quinn and Rachel to end their conversation.

"By the way, how did you manage to get your father accepting you back after kicking you out when he knew about Beth?!" Rachel question her with a detective's look.

"Though that's not your concern I will be happy to answer you but then you promise me we'll have dinner peacefully, okay? Please Rachel."

"Sure." Berry just needed an answer.

"When my father knew about Biff's family, his heritage, etc he was pretty glad to welcome him in our family. That's it. And I'm done with conflicts."

"Oh so your values are for sale? How hypocritical is that? How hypocritical was your father, Finn wasn't good enough but Biff is?"

"Rachel I can see you are really upset but that's not just how things happened, but we can and may continue this conversation after we have dinner. Please my guests are expecting me."

"Oh so now we, your friends who used to be your family, are your guests…" She said.

…

The dinner went well given the circumstances, a little bit awkward mostly between Kurt and Rachel who hadn't said a word to each other yet… Quinn's father made a toast saying he was proud to welcome someone as Biff to his family.  
And then they all went to the living rooms for a few more drinks.

"Well girl, we need to talk, I told you before, and I say it now. You see Santana I have this idea that can really be helpful and handy to both of us, what are you up to these days?" Mercedes asked Santana.

"Still into girls, actually Britt, only Britt. But I said not tonight Mercedes I have other plans." She said while looking at Kitty who was following the plan getting Biff drunk with drinks after drinks.

"Love these matching cardigans Ryder." Said Sam mentioning Ryder and Marley's clothes. "I though you were dating Jake, Marley weren't you guys dating?"

"Oh we were but not anymore, I'm with Ryder for quite some time now and he is with Bree, and we are actually friends the four of us." Marley said smiling at Ryder who smiled back.

"Shut up." Santana said.  
"How rude!" Kurt said, booing her.

"I said shut up, I need to focus right now." Santana said with a really serious face and voice, and her voice tone was so serious they all stood quiet. She looked at Kitty and nodded, saying with her lips 'go'.

Meanwhile, Rachel was having some drinks still upset about that conversation.  
Quinn came over. "Look Rachel I know we don't have an easy past but I don't want you to see me like that, I really don't. I'm not for sale, I do believe being with Biff was, I mean, is the best choice, he is an honest, loyal, intelligent man who will be there for me, and I really need you to believe that by telling you this I'm being truthful."

"The worst thing is that I know you're being sort of truthful to yourself by believing in that, and that's what really scares me. But why is it so important for you that I don't think you sold yourself?"

"Because, believing or not I really admire you Rachel and even though I don't agree with everything you say about my relationship with Biff I see in your eyes that you are indeed worried about me, and also because I owe you for what I made you go through in McKinley."

"You don't owe me anything Quinn…" Rachel was about to cry, she was angry but also sad. Maybe she had drank too much.

"Oh I will need to interrupt this exceptionally weird and emotional moment, Quinn I need Rachel for a second if you don't mind." Santana while already grabbing Rachel's arm away from.

"What are you doing? Are you telling her what's going on?"  
"No Santana."  
"Then why are you crying, or about to? Whatever, I need you to come, now is not the time to regret anything, Kitty is already with Biff in Quinn's father library room so we must go there with Quinn to make sure she sees it."

"No Santana." Rachel replied.

"WHAT?" Santana yelled, which alerted Quinn. "I mean we discussed this previously, you were all about unmasking that prick and now you don't want to anymore?! Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"Calm down, I still do, but I've installed a small camera in that same room so we can expose him to everyone, we just have to go there get the camera, well Kitty knows where it is , she helped me and then everybody who is in this house will see who Biff really is. Including Quinn."

"No way. No way Rachel, you will have to go over my dead body, that's not the plan, we stick to the plan." Santana said really mad at Rachel.

"WHY?" Rachel was tipsy already…

Meantime Quinn was already next to both Rachel and Santana who saw Quinn and said, answering Rachel. "Because she is my friend and I won't let you embarrass her like that in front of everybody."

"Wait…embarrass? What's going on?" Quinn was smelling something.

"You need to come with me Quinn, I'm sorry, you will hate me but you have to." Grabbing her arm and dragging her to the library. Kurt and Mercedes noticed the girls movement and also their faces, they knew something was happening.

…

"What's now, I'm getting sick of…" Quinn didn't finish what she was saying upon entering the library.

"Oh, come here, I know you want me, I want you too, everybody is drinking and having fun, the music is loud no one will hear us, come here, Quinn will never know, I promise."

Quinn was in shock she couldn't believe what Biff was saying to Kitty, who was on purpose facing Quinn and saying with her lips ' I'm sorry'.

Suddenly Biff realized Kitty was staring at something or someone and turned around. "Quinn this is not what it seems. We were talking about education and some connections I may have to help your friend Kitty with a new college."

"Oh liar it's all on camera." Kitty said stepping away from him.

"Well done Quinn Wannabe" Santana said with a low high five to Kitty.

"Everybody get out." Quinn said in tears but still surprisingly quiet.

"Quinn we just wanted to help you see who this asshole really is." Santana said.  
"If you weren't a woman, right now I would…" Biff to Santana.

"You would what?" Kurt entered the room just on time.

"I SAID EVERYBODY OUT! OUT!" Quinn started to lose it, and started to yell, which brought her father to the library.

"What's going on? People are starting to making questions, everybody heard you yell Quinn, not in my house, what happened?" – Russell said.

"What happen is that your dear former future son-in-law was about to cheat on your daughter and it's all recorded." Santana promptly said.

"Well, is that true Biff?" Russell questioned him.

"Well sir… I can explain."

"No need, I already realize it is. This won't happen in my house, under my roof, do you understand?"  
"Yes sir I just wanted to explain.."

"No need, I think we all agree that what happened here will stay here, every once in a while a man needs to look for something new, I was once your age and still with my age I understand you and still get that feeling too."

No one in that room could believe what they just heard. And so couldn't Quinn's mother who listen to the whole conversation without anyone noticing.

"What? You're saying that.." Quinn was in tears.

"I'm saying that you won't find a better man and that you will stay with Biff, I'm saying that Biff you have to be more careful with the way you do these sort of things."

"_Cosas malas will happen if he doesn't shut up"_ Santana whispered to Kurt. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE TELLING YOUR DAUGHTER TO FORGET WHAT HAPPENED AND MOVE ON, A BETTER MAN, WHAT BETTER MAN?"

"Of course you wouldn't understand, I don't know even how I allowed you to be here, a lesbian as my daughter's friend."

At last Rachel said something. "However you're allowing, well not allowing, you are imposing/commanding your own daughter to build her life next to a liar, a cheater, an unscrupulous man, all for money?"

"That's enough." Quinn's mother said. "Biff get out of my house. Russell I want the divorce."

"You must be kidding." Russell said.

"Oh trust me I'm not. And I'm sure these kids will be more than happy to testify in my favor, repeating what you just said about your own daughter and also concerning a man's needs. So get out of MY HOUSE."

"It's my house too."  
"No it's not, it was already my father's house before so you will leave immediately, and then you will get a call from my attorney. NOW."

"Didn't you hear the lady?" Kurt said.

"Yes, leave." Sam said.

"Or what?" Russell with an aggressive look.

"Or we will make you." Rachel replied.

…

At last both of them left but Quinn was in silence with tears rushing down her face, they all approached her but it was Judy, Quinn's mom, who promptly said. "I know your intentions are good but my daughter needs to rest, please will you excuse us now. Thanks for your support."

They all left the house immediately.  
"I could sense it, I knew you had something on your agenda. This is Brody 2.0" Kurt said immediately realizing Rachel was next to him.

"Oh sorry Rach I didn't mean to."

Rachel smiled, still tipsy from the drinks and also from all that mess. "Don't worry Kurt, you see this is the first time we spoke tonight, and maybe in months, why? If we are brothers? Well at least we used to be like brothers.." She said starting to cry.

"Yeah, brothers from another mother…" Sam said laughing. "Though Rachel was raised by two dads…"

Getting pinched by Mercedes. "Now is not the time Sam, everybody is very shaken by what just happened."

"Oh yes I know I was just trying to cheer you guys."

"I know Sam but leave it. Santana I now understand why you couldn't talk to me tonight, I'm not sure if this was the right thing to do but I understand your motives, I'll talk to you any other time I guess."

" 'Cedes we had the best intentions believe me, it was hard yes it was but Quinn needed to know who Biff really was, yes I don't know about you guys but the idea was for us to have a lunch or dinner on Christmas eve or even on Christmas day… but now I'm not sure anymore…"

"San let the dust settle and tomorrow we'll see how things are going, I think that's the most wise thing to do right now." Brittany said.

"Well said Britt, well said, I'm taking Rachel home. We'll talk tomorrow guys." Said Kurt.

"She came with us I can take her home Kurt." Santana explained.

"No need, I want to, she's my family. Guys we are family, tonight was just a wakeup call, keep that in mind." Kurt added.

"Yes even with our differences it wouldn't be the same, I guess in good times or in bad times we still stick together." Santana admitted.

"Amen." Mercedes said.

* * *

**So I just checked the whole episode, page by page, it was full of mistakes and a couple of grammar mistakes too, I originally wrote it last Friday during the night, finished it at 5.52 am (local time), so now that I think it is alright, give me some feedback.**

**Let me know what did you like and what you didn't like, also what are your expectations about the story?**  
**Share if you liked it so far, guys important: reviews are important for any author.**

**I'll be working on the next chapter this week… Surprises to come. **


	6. Cinnamon, apologies, compliments (ch 6)

**December 23, 2016**

**LIMA, OHIO**

**11h35 am**

Quinn was still not sure whether she would knock on the door or ring the doorbell.  
She thought for a second and decided to ring the doorbell.  
"Hello my name is Quinn, I am Rachel's friend."  
"Oh I know who you are." Said LeRoy.  
"Oh you do?" She was sort of confused...

"Of course, Rachel used to talk about you all the time." LeRoy said. "Hiram look who's paying us a visit." He said while calling his husband.

"… and what a wonderful smell is this?" He said upon approaching them.

"Quinn Fabray!" He said amazed. "Ok I did not see that coming, so you're the famous Quinn Fabray…"

Quinn was now more confused than ever. "Guess it's me, though I'm not famous at all, or are you referring to last night?" She asked afraid of their answer.

"Last night?" LeRoy asked looking at Hiram. "What happened?"

"Rachel didn't tell you?" She questioned.  
"She was pretty wasted to be honest." Hiram said, to which LeRoy pinched him immediately.

"Dear!... He means she was tired, Kurt brought her over and she didn't say a word until now."

"Oh I thought she was up already, I was counting on giving her these homemade cookies." In a disappointed voice tone.

"Cinnamon." The both said.  
"How did you know it's Rachel's favorite?" Hiram asked.  
"It is?" She laughed through her nose. "Well I didn't, it was fully random, but now I do. Well I guess you can give them to Rachel when she wakes up and please tell her I was here?"

"You tell her." LeRoy said.

Yes she already lost her moisturizing ritual, it will be good for her skin, spirit and stomach, she has to eat something after all, go upstairs, I'm sure she won't mind." Hiram added, smiling and inviting Fabray to come inside.

"oh I don't know about that, I don't know what you heard but we and Rachel, our past…"  
"She won't mind, plus she always admired you by the way she always talked about you, you were like a role model to her, don't know why, she wasn't very opened about it, but she always used to say: Quinn Fabray is going to be Ohio's next big thing, people will remember her name." Hiram told her.

"Honey I guess that's enough, you're scaring the poor girl." Quinn was indeed surprised. "She's not a stalker, she just admires you, you must have caused her quite an impression, now go upstairs, if you don't mind, me and Hiram we need to go to the market and to a few other places so we will go now, it was a pleasure to finally meet you."  
"Likewise." She said entering Rachel's house, still trying to absorb all that info.

She went upstairs trying to figure out which of those doors would be Rachel's bedroom, which turned to be quite an easy task, there it was, a white door with a golden star on it, it was pretty easy to guess it was Berry's bedroom.

What would be her reaction, it was Rachel's privacy after all and they weren't that close, how would Rachel react?

She knocked, no one answered. She knocked again, no sound. Once again, knocking on the door, nothing.  
Quinn could feel her fingers starting to tingle from all the anxiety, she decided to open the door after all Rachel was 'wasted', they said it – 'wasted', she had to assure she was ok.

"Oh leave me alone… I don't want to breakfast guys." Rachel said out loud.  
"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Quinn said turning around.  
"Quinn? I thought it was one of my dads or both of them." She started to rub one of her eyes to see Quinn.

"I bet you weren't expecting to see me here, much less so soon in the morning but I just couldn't sleep and…" Quinn tried to be gentle while speaking but you could see she was quite nervous.  
"Wait, of course I wasn't expecting to see you today after what happened yesterday, not alone here at my house, in my very own bedroom, how did you even…"

"…Kurt."  
"Kurt? He told you where I live?"  
"Well I had an idea, Rachel remember, we were not exactly best friends but we were in the Glee Club for quite some time, but yes, he told me he dropped you off last night and that you were feeling guilty or something." She approached Rachel's bed. "And that's why I'm here, like I said before I couldn't sleep and the only person I could think about was you."

"Me? I mean… why?" She wondered if Quinn already knew she wanted to expose Biff in front of everybody and if that was the reason why she couldn't sleep and was thinking of her… "Oh don't come over, I look terrible, I didn't even get to do my moisturizing ritual…"

Quinn giggled. "Oh Rachel only you could make me laugh right now, if you don't mind I'll be seating here next to you. And let me tell you Rachel Berry you look amazing, still with your makeup on but somehow it gives you a sexy look, I was so overwhelmed last night I didn't even had the chance to tell you how gorgeous and grown up you looked, I guess N.Y has been treating you well."

Rachel gulped immediately changing the subject. "What smell is this? Is it cinnamon, it smells like cinnamon…" looking at the white squared box Quinn had in her hands.

"Oh! Right… I almost forgot to give them to you, my mom made them, turns out she didn't sleep as well and she made these cinnamon cookies, and I thought that bringing some to you would be a good idea, I already know from your dads these are your…"

They both said simultaneously "favorite". Quinn gave the box to Rachel, who – honestly speaking – was quite hungry.

"Thanks Quinn, it was very nice of you." While opening the box to start eating the cookies.  
And so Quinn proceeded with the conversation. "Rachel I can now understand why you, Santana and Kitty, well I'm sure Britt knew about it too, did what you did last night. But I can't lie and pretend to be completely fine with it, it hurts to know what he was about to do, to know what I represented to him, it messed with my self-esteem, etc, and this is why I couldn't stop thinking of you during the night…"

"… because you tried to mess with my self-esteem a lot of times during high school?" Rachel said with her mouth full of cookies almost didn't noticing the content of what she just said, realizing after Quinn's silence. "Oh Quinn, I didn't mean to, sorry."

"You're right Rachel, I was not the best friend, in fact I was a bully in some aspects I realize it now , I guess I was too afraid of you most of the times, because you had all that talent in you and even being bullied you always found your way out to shine, against all odds."

"Rachel stopped eating for some seconds staring Quinn and then she gulped again and begun to eat the cookies again.

"So the reason why I came here is the same reason why I wanted to talk to you, I believe you're the only person who can understand what I'm going through, how was it for you Rachel?"  
"I don't understand…"

"When you found out about Brody, cause I feel like no one will ever love me, just use me, I feel like I'm a piece of apparent perfection who everybody expects to be perfect all the time, who has made a lot of bad choices in the past, everybody look at me and they don't love me for who I truly am but for who they want me to be or to look like, right now I feel like I'm not worth it, cause every time I try to start all over again something goes wrong and I feel like I keep failing. I'm a failure Rachel." She slowly started to cry to which Rachel's immediate response was to hug her, forgetting the cookies.

"No you're not. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever known Quinn, and maybe that's the perception you're been having of yourself but it certainly isn't how we – your friends – see you. And that's why we did what we did last night because HE WASN'T WORTH OF YOU, you deserve so much more." They were at this point both very emotional. "I know what you're feeling now, the feeling of being used and betrayed because that's exactly how I felt when Brody was unmasked but I can assure you it will pass, and maybe you still haven't found who you really deserve and someone who really deserves you but that's not a reason for you to not feel loved because we love you Quinn, I know it's not the same thing, since Finn died I haven't been with anyone else so I understand the difference but maybe for once you shouldn't be with anyone seriously, so you can learn how to be with yourself alone, discover who you really are, and for once do whatever you want to, not what others want you to do. You used to surprise us, okay I admit the skank phase wasn't perhaps your best moment, except when it comes to the hair and those outfits, I'm joking…okay maybe I'm not completely but does it make any sense to you what I'm trying to say?" Rachel asked while rubbing Quinn's back with her right hand while her left hand rested on Quinn's right shoulder. "You know… because I'm still sleepy and in bed, I drank a lot last night…"

Quinn laughed through her nose. "You made more sense now than anyone else would, trust me it was the right choice to come here."

"See, you know how to make good choices, you just have to be yourself, a little bit softer than who you were during high school but that's who we love, respect and admire." Rachel already facing Quinn in the eyes.

"Good pep talk, I'm guessing it was Mr. Schue who taught you that." They both laughed.

"Well my dads should be worried about me."  
"They went out to shop something."

"So we are alone." Rachel didn't mean to sound awkward but she did.

"I'm not going to kill you while you eat your cookies Rachel." Laughing.

"I… I know, I meant I'm with puffy eyes, with all this makeup on and I'm really not properly dressed."

"You look amazing to me, that's not an issue but if that's an excuse for you to tell me to go, that's alright I understand, I'm going." Quinn already getting up, stepping away from Rachel who grabbed instinctively her left hand.

"Quinn I'm sorry, that's not it, but I'm just not feeling strong enough to get out of bed yet, not alone to go outside."  
"Of course, you're still tired."

"And so should you, you said you didn't sleep, that's not good for your health, why don't you sleep for a while, regain your energies and then you'll see what to do."

"The problem is I don't want to go home, my father as far as I know will be there, in fact he must be already there, to get some clothes and other stuff and I…"  
"…And you don't want to see him which considering what happened is completely reasonable."

"So do you think I could crash here for a while since you said you're feeling tired too, I know this must sound weird to you coming from me, we were never that close, I get it if you say no."

"Well, actually you are right when you say we were never the closest friends but we were kind of friends at some point, sure I wasn't expecting to see you today, in my bedroom, when I'm barely dressed, looking like a mess but we do have something in common and that's Finn, he loved you Quinn, he loved your flaws and all, he was probably the first to see you for who you truly are and he always told me his biggest joy was for us to become friends, he would want the best for you."

"He did say that? He was an amazing human being with no regrets in his heart."

"He was indeed." Rachel said, getting out of bed and that was when Quinn noticed Rachel's legs, she was only in a long loose black shirt with the ' CATS ' playbill logo on the front.

She laughed. "Some things never change, even after drinking that much - according to Kurt and also from what I could see last night, you are wearing a Broadway tee."

"Oh! I forgot, see, I told you I'm barely dressed." She started to blush.

"That's not a problem, we are girls after all, and even if we weren't, you are not naked Rachel, and you shouldn't be ashamed, actually it's a delight to see." Quinn teased her upon seeing Rachel was blushing once again.

Rachel promptly changed the subject again. "I don't think it is comfortable for you to take a nap wearing that." Quinn was still in last night's clothes. "You won't have cold, that's not my concern because as you can see I'm not particularly covered… my bedroom has a nice temperature." She said smiling, revolving her wardrobe.

"So… what do you have in mind, I suppose you are looking for something more… cozy I'd say, right?" Approaching Rachel.

"Exactly. I have tons of things here but most of them are from when I used to live here, maybe not exactly what you're used to wear to sleep."

Quinn busted laughing. "Rachel it doesn't really matter, just give me a tee, a shirt or a normal pajama, really. Oh wait, that one, it looks cozy and it's adorable, it's yours?" She wasn't imagining Rachel wearing that, it was a black and white leopard print set (a mid-sleeve shirt with a white zipper up to the belly button with matching shorts).

"Santana." She replied.

"It's Santana's?"

"No, no, I mean Santana gave it to me some years ago back in New York for Christmas if I'm not mistaken, I wore it only a few times as a matter of fact, do you want them? I'll go downstairs to get a glass of water and I'll be back, do want anything to drink or to eat?"

"No thanks, I'm fine, I had breakfast at home, kind of. I'm fine, really."

"Ok Quinn, I'll be right back, while I'm gone you can try the shirt and the shorts, I hope you like them."

"Yes the set seems to be pretty comfortable and it's adorable, ok I'll wait for you."

While Rachel was gone Quinn took a moment to change clothes, 10 minutes later Rachel was back, knocking on the door.  
"Come in." Quinn said.

"Oh there you are, it looks great on you, it's yours."

"Oh no I couldn't, it was a gift."

"Oh please I'm sure Santana won't mind." Rachel innocently said.

"Why do you say that Rachel?" Quinn with an interrogative look. "Are you referring to…"

"I'm referring to what Quinn?" Rachel had an idea of course but it was something she never talked about with Quinn, she wasn't at ease to.

"You know.."  
"Oh sure, your friendship, you two are still friends right?" Rachel was a professional subject changer.

"Right." Quinn, sighed. "We are, of course." She didn't know how Rachel would react, she thought it was better to handle the issue later, not in that moment.

"Then I'm sure she won't mind, probably she will say it looks better on you, she is always tearing me down anyway." Both of them instantly laugh. "So I was thinking since my dads are gone and I don't have the extra mattress here, we would have to get it probably in the attic, do you mind sleeping in my bed?"

"No, why would I?"

"I know it's not that big but I guess it's enough for us, but if you prefer I can see if the guest room is ready. Oh and we also need an extra pillow, your pillow." She said, going to the wardrobe again trying to reach it, then again she was only wearing that loose shirt so it wouldn't be the best idea.

Quinn laughed upon seeing Rachel's try and realizing why she wasn't stretching enough to take the pillow out of the wardrobe. "I'll give you a hand, let me help you Rachel, is this the pillow?" Rachel nodded. "Ok there you go. And about the bed, I'm not here to make you work, plus remember we are both tired, it was a long night, if you don't mind having me next to you in your bed, having me as your company, I'll sleep here."

"Fair enough then, you are right, I can't think properly right now, I'm indeed tired and I can't even imagine how tired you should be since you had no sleep yet."

They both laid down in Rachel's bed. "Oh yes you're right, I am tired, now that I'm here in your bed my mind is beginning to settle and my body is giving me signs of how tired I really am."

"Of course, completely natural, it was a very stressful night, you should take a rest now Quinn but if you need me, if you need anything, please don't hesitate and wake me up, ok?" Rachel asked pretty concerned.

"Very thoughtful of you, thank you again Rachel, for being such a good friend to someone who wasn't your friend most of the time." Quinn leaned over and kissed Rachel's right cheek, tenderly.

Rachel smiled, trying not to blush, she was not used to be that close to Quinn, and she didn't know why but every single time she was next to the former Cheerleader she felt something she never felt with anyone else, she was a little nervous around her but it was at the same time a good sensation, it wasn't bad at all.

"Nonsense Quinn, we are friends, maybe not the closest, but who knows what the future holds." So, fearing she would blush once again she quickly turned to the other side of the bed. "I'll shut down the bedside lamp now, if you need there's a bathroom right there, and if you need me I'm here."

Quinn agreed, and so Rachel turned out the light.

* * *

**Hey everybody, here's a new chapter! So this is the beginning of Rachel and Quinn getting closer as friends, I hope you are enjoying the story so far, let me know, don't just read it, don't be a ghost, let me know whether you like it or not.**

**Remember that writers need to have the reader's feedback (which in this case are reviews) so we can know where to go, what to write or improve.  
Thanks for reading, if you like it share it.**

**Once again, I'm not a native speaker so if you find any major grammar mistake please be kind and let me know.**

**Enjoy!**


	7. Stay With Me, Guest Room (chapter 7)

**December 23, 2016**

**Lima, Ohio**

5H45 pm

Rachel walked on tiptoes to answer Quinn's cellphone which was ringing and Quinn was sleeping so peacefully she didn't want to wake her up even though she felt like it was an invasion of privacy answering her phone.

"Hello?" She said, almost whispering.  
"Quinn? Your voice sounds different, how are you?"  
"Oh Britt it's you."  
"Oh it's Rachel." Brittany said not acknowledging the awkwardness of the situation, which obviously Santana – who was next to her girlfriend – did.

"Give me the phone babe. Rachel? Why are you answering Quinn's cellphone? What's going on? Why are you with her phone?"  
"I'll explain it to you later, let's just say Quinn came over this morning, I was still sleeping and now she is sleeping here to regain strength."  
"Why you? Why not me?"  
"Don't be jealous Santana."  
"Jealous? Of you? You wish dwarf, well tell her to call me today, or I'll go there to see what's really going on."  
"Calm down, you're always stressful to speak with, damn. I'll tell her, don't worry."

Immediately after hanging off the phone, Rachel saw Quinn moving she was probably starting to wake up.

"Shh, keep sleeping, you need to rest." Rachel said approaching Quinn's side of the bed, to which she slowly started to open her eyes with a huge and truly sweet smile on her face, Rachel was quite surprised after all Rachel wasn't easy in the morning or easy to wake up, she could be really moody but it turns out Quinn conversely to Rachel wasn't. Rachel could swear that was the most beautiful smile she had ever seen.

"Rachel." Quinn said. Rachel never found her name more beautiful than on that day, Quinn turned it into gold, she obviously smiled back.

Quinn proceeded. "Already awake? Was I dreaming or you were on the phone?"

Rachel laughed. "I was indeed, your friend Santana is finding very strange the fact I picked up your phone, sorry about that by the way, but you looked so…"

"So…?" Fabray asked.  
"Peaceful and to be honest it was almost hypnotizing to watch you sleep."  
"Hypnotizing… I see…" To which Rachel turned her face the other way before she started blushing for the 1000th time.

"But since you're awake, it's 6 o'clock now, I have this tray with some things for you, you need to eat something, I don't know what do you like so I brought you fruit, a bowl of it actually, all chopped off, a milk shake and two slices of bread, ham, cheese, butter."

"And that's enough Rachel, are you trying to sabotage me by making me eat a lot and gain some extra pounds (kgs)?"  
"No Quinn, that wasn't the point…" Rachel said with her voice almost vanishing.

"Rach I'm joking, I love all of these, I just don't know if I'm capable of eating everything but I'm sure you can help me."

"Fruits maybe, I'm vegetarian Quinn."

"Oh right, oh and can I call you Rach or do you mind?

Only Kurt called her 'Rach' but for some reason it sounded so good coming from Quinn "Yes, I guess…"

"Get in here, you're more comfortable here." Quinn was tapping on Rachel's side of the mattress, she ended up agreeing, both of them ate what Rachel had prepared, the tray was almost empty, barely with food.  
They talked, mostly light subjects and then Berry finally said it.

"You know Quinn, I spoke to my dads an hour ago, downstairs and without telling them the real reason of course, I only said you are dealing with a lot and that would maybe easy for you, and I asked them something to which they obviously agreed."  
"I think I know where you're going with this…" Quinn, staring at Rachel.

"Yes… so, what do you think Quinn?"  
"Rachel I'm very flattered for your invitation, very thoughtful of you and also very kind of your dads to let me stay but I don't know if letting my mom alone now is the right thing to do."  
"About that…"

"I know that… I mean, don't get me wrong to be honest it's not my biggest wish to spend these days in Lima over there, because it brings me awful memories and also because the odds of seeing my father aren't small. Wait, you said 'about that', what?"

"I understand your concerns, my thoughts exactly, as you may understand first thing I did as soon as I woke up was to call your mother and let her know you were okay, safe, here with me, resting.

She was very happy to know, then she also told me it was for the better since your father was there for 3 or 4 hours today, and that he will be back to get more stuff and to have their lawyers discuss the terms of the divorce, so I asked her, having your best interests in mind, if she would mind you staying here for some days."

Quinn was surprised with how bold Rachel was and with her mother's honesty about everything she was dealing with.

"What was her answer?"  
"She says it will be good for you and also for her, because you need to calm down and be in a relaxing environment and next to your friends, and even though she's going through a hard time she rather go through it on her own, although she also told me you may visit her whenever you want to or if you ever feel like it's time to go home, if you feel it's best for you she will welcome you with her arms open, oh and a bottle of champagne, I guess she was joking about the champagne thing." Rachel finished.

"Oh yes she can be a jokester. So you don't mind at all? I mean concerning all we went through during high school…"

"Quinn, I'm serious now, enough with the apologies, enough with the regrets, let's think and move forward, let's live the present and maybe with possibilities of having a future as… friends? Can I call us friends?"

"You may. You certainly may Rach."

"But now there's a second thing we need to discuss, I don't mind at all having you wearing my clothes but that's a pajama, I'm guessing jeans, skirts too probably but shoes, etc. won't definitely fit you, you know in Santana's words I'm a dwarf."

Quinn laughed through her nose while grabbing both Rachel's hands. "An adorable dwarf, well I don't know but yes you've got a point, I should probably go home and get my stuff, my luggage."

"I'll go with you."  
"You'll do that for me?"  
"Of course, let me just change clothes."

And so they did, they went to Quinn mother's house and Quinn's mom told her that Frannie, Quinn's sister was coming over for Christmas so she was expecting her daughter to also be there on December 25 to what she agreed.

So, Rachel talked about the meeting their friends were planning before the events concerning Biff's exposure, she asked Quinn what did she want to do about it, Rachel told her if she wasn't ready to see them after what happened she would understand and she would tell them, it would be fine.

But Quinn said no, she said it will be good for her to be with those who truly love her for who she is no matter what, so both of them decided that since Quinn will be at her mom's house for Christmas and since the odds were the rest of their friends would also be with their families the best idea was probably having Christmas eve together, and so they did.

When they got to Rachel parents' house they already had the guest room prepared for her, since she was staying there for those days. She would be at ease, with a bed for herself, her own toilet, privacy.

They had a marvelous dinner, Rachel's dads were thrilled to have someone for the holidays, they loved their privacy don't get me wrong but they also loved having their house full, it wasn't full but as least they now had two more people with them.

After dinner they had their own private show, Hiram played the piano while LeRoy sang a couple of songs, Rachel was invited to joined them but she was too shy to join them, maybe because Quinn was in the room she thought, but then she also wondered why was she shy about it since they sung a lot during High School on Glee Club.

"_Perhaps because I'm only with her here, and my dads of course, but no one else is here, maybe that's the reason I'm reticent about it, yeah that's probably it." _Rachel thought.

Rachel led Quinn to the guest room, which was her room from now on during those days. "Is it everything okay? Do you need more blankets?"

"No Rachel I don't, everything is fine, actually more than fine. I'm so grateful for you guys having me here, you didn't have to."

"It's not about having to but wanting to. We want you here and I hope you feel welcome and please feel at home."

**Cellphone ringing**

"It's Santana." Quinn said looking at Rachel.

"Don't let her wait, she already called you during dinner two or three times, you better answer the phone. She may think I killed you or something, she was very…"

"Very….?"  
"Protective early today." Rachel lowered her eyes and said.

There were somethings still left to explain, or so Quinn felt upon hearing Rachel's voice tone and also when she lowered her eyes.

"But we were talking…"

The phone kept ringing.

"Just answer her Quinn. We'll talk tomorrow morning, okay? I better sleep now and you better answer her, you know her, she won't stop, she will keep calling you until you pick up the phone."

"Santana, it's me, give me just a second. Don't hang off." Quinn said upon finally answering her phone. "Rach, once again thanks for everything, you're being out of this world and answering to what you said I do feel very welcomed, thanks. Sleep tight, we'll talk tomorrow."

"You too Quinn, I hope your body and mind may rest properly, goodnight." Landing her a kiss on Quinn's cheek.

…

**Already inside the guest room where Quinn is staying.**

"_Am I living in a parallel universe or what?" _Santana said.  
"Why? What now Santana?"

"_What's going on Quinn? Are you still mad at me? Is that it? Because I don't see why you went after Rachel, why was she your first choice? You two were never friends, well we helped her with that prom election but besides that…"_

"I had my motives."

"_Don't tell me you have a secret crush on Berry. I'm beginning to think Biff wasn't that bad."_

"Really Santana? Really? You really said what I think you did?"

"_You're right, it was an unfortunate comment, my apologies."_

"Apologies accepted."  
_"But seriously what's going on between you two? I mean, she said early today that you went this morning to see her, she told me when I called that you were sleeping at her dads' house."_

Promptly interrupted by Quinn. "Yes I was. In her bed."

"_What? Not only you were sleeping in her house but you were also sleeping in her bed? Did you guys…?"_

"Don't even try Santana. No we did not. Of course, what are you thinking, really."

"_I wouldn't blame you, she isn't me or any femme fatale but I wouldn't blame you if you were after revenge sex."  
_"Well surprise surprise, I'm not. And as far as I know you're forgetting something, Rachel's very straight."

"_Oh right… cough cough.. she is."  
_"What are you insinuating?"

"_Do the math… first she's on Broadway for quite some time now, the word is people are quite liberal there and we haven't met anyone since that creepy Brody and since Finn's death… plus… well never mind."_

"Plus what? You started now you finish. Plus what?" Quinn sensed something but she wanted to confirm.

"_Oh Q, don't tell me you never noticed how nervous she is when you're around… never noticed Rachel blushing for no apparent reason around you? My third Mexican eye tells me she has a crush on you, maybe she doesn't realize it consciously but my third Mexican eye is never wrong…"_

Well, Santana had a point… she was right with Brody and also with Biff.

"Santana you're trying to mess with my head that's all, well changing the subject, since my sister Frannie is coming over for Christmas we decided to…"

"_We? Who, you and Rachel I'm guessing."_

"Yes. We decided to have that lunch or dinner you guys were planning on Christmas eve, because on Christmas day I will be with my mom, my sister and her husband, at least them, my father of course won't be there. Do you think you can make it?"

"_Sure, I was planning already to see some of you tomorrow, Mercedes keeps sending me text messages me for some reason, saying she has something to discuss with me and I guess since I delay that conversation much longer tomorrow will be the perfect occasion to talk to her. Do you want me to call the others?"_

"Yes please, if you don't mind. Oh tell Britt I said hi, I miss you guys, we hadn't the chance to speak properly yet, but we will tomorrow."

"_I'll tell her, she's talking to Lord Tubbington making him try some new clothes…that poor creature, in the end I think he likes it, I guess some things never change."_

Quinn laughed really hard.

"_Well, that must mean you're better…? I know it's everything too recent but how are you?"_

"You know what San, I really am a lot better. How? I don't quite know… it's almost like someone put a spell on me or something, I guess this means I didn't really love him, what really affected me was the meaning of it, how it made me feel and who I was becoming, and maybe Rachel's pep talk had something to do with it too, she made me see some things I needed to see."

"_Pep talk? Oh now she's Mr. Schue… I always thought they had a secret affair behind the curtains if you know what I mean… guess he taught her well then."_

"Don't be mean, Mr. Schue is a very decent man, maybe one of the last decent men on earth. And Rachel was always very professional, plus she was a kid back then."

"_Oh look who is all protective now… maybe you could become her bodyguard when she gets back to New York. I'm just kidding. I'm glad you're better, and if I hurt you in some way by doing that I'm sorry but I needed to."_

"You don't have to be sorry at all, you were right, you always were and I didn't listen to you, thanks for not giving up on me San, we slap each other, we sometimes are bitchy to each other but in the end…"

"_In the end we respect and love each other."_

"Indeed. No one will ever destroy the unholy trinity, tell Britt I said thanks too. So I see you tomorrow?"

"_Sure, I call you in the morning to tell you who is coming and at what time, I was thinking of breadsticks like in the good old days?"_

"Great idea, I'll be expecting your call."

"_Oh before we hang off, where are you staying? Because I could swear you said Rachel goodnight as I could also swear I heard the sound of a kiss."_

"Yes Santana, answering to your interrogatory, yes I said Rachel goodnight, sleep tight actually if I'm not mistaken, and yes you heard her kissing me on the cheek, I am staying here while I'm in Lima, I'll explain it to you tomorrow, ok Officer Lopez?"

"_Officer Lopez… okay, okay, like I've said before I feel like I'm living in a parallel universe, you two so close suddenly, it doesn't seem real. But if it makes you happy I'm happy. About that sleep tight you told her… you understand I could play with the use of the tight word… considering it's Rachel, considering she's tiny… considering she has a…"_

"Stop right there Santana, your mind doesn't stop at all does it? Always thinking ahead of what's really going on. Go get Britt, your mind is too dirty for me right now, I need to rest, we'll talk tomorrow."

"_Dirty, uh? You liked it once…remember Q?"  
_"Santana that was an one night stand, and it's in the past… aren't you happy with Britt? Or are you suggesting a threesome?"

Quinn finally teased Santana, she realized that Lopez was not going to stop with the insinuations so she better play along and go with it.  
Santana laughed.

"_See? That's the sassy Quinn I was looking for, and yes I wouldn't mind at all, there is enough Lopez for the two of you. But I'm not sure if I would want to share my Britt with anyone else…"_

"Yes you shouldn't. Me? I'm going to bed now. Go get Britt Santana, you should. Talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight."

"_Goodnight Q."_

"And thanks for your concern. Thanks for caring."

And they both hang off.


End file.
